Angels n' Demons
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Marluxia is in love with a certain blunette e only problem: he's an angel and it's against the rules to love a human. His angel and demon friends help him do the unthinkable. *DISCONTINUED* may post new chapters in the future.
1. A Convincing Demon

"A STRIPPER?" Demyx asked, incredously. Marluxia nodded his head and stared lovingly at the blunette in the mirror.

"Marluxia you _can't_ be serious. A human? You know that's against Her rules."

Marluxia just nodded and kept staring, "I know Dem. But I can't help it, he's gorgeous."

Demyx sighed and tapped his head, his angel wings twitching. "Marly, She's gonna make you fall like She made Axel..."

The pinkheaded angel looked to his best friend then, wondering something. "Dem, do you still live him?"

Demyx looked at the mirror to the human world, not answering. "What's the human's name?"

Marluxia smiled and said, "Zexion. He works at a club called Guilty Sins from 8 at night to 6 in the morning."

Demyx's eyebrows raised, "What are you, a stalker?"

"_Nooo_. If I was a stalker, I would know that his last name is Miyano, his roommate is Lexaeus, and that his toy collection is in the top drawer of his-" "Okay!" Demyx said laughing.

"If you know so much about him, why not go to earth and make him yours?" A voice said from behind the two angels. They spun around and met a pair of wicked green eyes, wild red hair, and a knowing grin.

"Axel. What are you doing here? I thought Satan didn't let Her "sons" leave Her side." Marluxia said.

Demyx just stared at the fallen angel in front of them, his mouth gaping.

"Oh, I can find my way around Her defenses. It's really not that hard." Axel said, brushing his fingertips on his cloak.

"What did you mean 'make him mine'?" Marluxia intervened before Demyx's voice decided to work. "Exactly what I said. Go to earth and make this human yours for eternity."

Marluxia pondered it, "But it goes against all the rules that govern Her angels. She would never let me-"

"Screw Her rules. I never listened to Namine when I was an angel, and you're already breaking Her rules by even _liking_ a human, so who cares?"

Marluxia could understand Axel's logic in this. Marluxia sighed, "Fine Axel. If I get caught, I'll clip your fucking wings."

Demyx snapped out of his daze then. "Wait Marly. If your gonna go to the human world to seduce Zexion, I wanna go too. To watch over you of course," Demyx said, glancing at the redheaded demon.

Axel grinned and snapped his wings out, turning, "Well, let's go then. According to you, he should be getting off work around now." Axel slapped his tail on Demyx's ass, and the blond yelped.

"Man. And I'm friends with you two," Marluxia said, shaking his head and followed Axel and Demyx down to earth.


	2. Surprise Sex

_**Marluxia POV~**_

"Okay. You two wait out here or go somewhere else." Marluxia said, waving his hand at Axel and Demyx.

"No way am I leaving you alone with a human. Me and Axel will wait upstairs or on the roof." Demyx argued, motioning to the roof and the rising sun. "Hey Marluxia. What's up with your wings?" Axel noticed that the tips of Marluxia's feathers were turning black, like his own wings.

"Huh?" Marluxia folded his wings inward and looked at the tips."Shit. Isn't this what happened to your wings before She found out what you did with that human you consorted with?" Marluxia asked, his eyes wide and worried.

"Yeah..." Axel replied. "Well we better go. I hear your human coming down the road. C'mon Dem." Axel took Demyx's hand and together they flew to the top of the house, folding their black and white wings.

Marluxia flew up to an open window on the second story of the house to a room that happened to be Zexion's bedroom.

Because the human was a stripper/part time bartender and the Co-owner of Guilty Sins, he made very good money and owned a two story house in the middle of beautiful Okinawa.

He also owned a Midnight Blue 2009 Viper that he drove into his garage this very made sure his angel wings weren't visible and laid out on Zexion's bed, trying to look sexy.

Zexion walked in then, looking like one of Namine's angels that had lost their way, wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue leather shorts, and black and white Vans.

When the blunette caught sight of Marluxia, his eyes went wide, then darkened."What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" Zexion questioned.

"Oh it wasn't that hard, you really shouldn't leave your windows open Zexion. Anyone could just fly right in," Marluxia said, trying to be nonchalant and confident.

"'Fly right in'? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And how to you know my name? I'm gonna call the cops if you don't start making sense." Zexion threatened.

"Human police can't do anything to me. And I meant what I said. My name is Marluxia, I'm one of God's angels, and I've come to make you mine."

Marluxia stood up then and unfolded his wings slightly, letting Zexion see them. Zexion stood dumbfounded for a minute, just staring at the white wings on the pinkette's back.

"Are they real? Can I touch them?"

"Sure," Marluxia replied, turning his back to Zexion. The blunette extended a shaky hand toward Marluxia and touched the feathers. "They're so soft..." Zexion murmured, now stroking the feathers near Marluxia shoulder blades.

"What happened to the tips? They're black instead of white like the rest of the feather."

Marluxia went stiff for a second, "Complications."

Marluxia stepped away to discard his white robe and revealed his perfectly sculpted torso, leaving on white shorts.

Zexion, being about a head shorter then the pinkette, stared at his chest before looking up at Marluxia's face. "Why did you come here?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia leaned down and said, "To make you _mine_," before touching his lips to the human's.

Zexion closed his dark blue eyes and leaned into the pinkheaded angel, hitting the other's legs into the side of his bed.

Marluxia folded his wings against his back and took on his human appearance before he laid on his back on the bed. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, pulling them closer together.

The blunette pulled up for a second to breathe, kicking off his Vans and slipping his black shirt off. Zexion's hair flipped for a second and showed his eyes, and the darkness that began to fill them.

Zexion unbuttoned the top button of his shorts and then trailed his hands down the pinkheaded angel's perfect chest. Marluxia took the human's hands and placed them on his shoulders, his own trailing down the other's sides.

Zexion shivered at the angel's touch, shifting slightly. Marluxia hands stopped just above Zexion's waist, circling his thumbs on either side.

Zexion smiled and leaned down to kiss Marluxia's lips and whispered, "Heh, You're already so _hard_." He said the last before a long, slow lick to the side of Marluxia's neck.

Marluxia moaned and grabbed a handful of Zexion's blue hair. Zexion shifted in between Marluxia's legs and licked his way down the angel's chest.

When he got to the pinkette's belt line, Marluxia stopped the blunette's hands from sliding his shorts off and pulled him up to give Zexion a bruising kiss.

"_I'm_ on top, Zexion. Okay?" Marluxia said as he flipped them over onto Zexion's back. The blunette pretended to pout for a second before the pinkette licked a teased his way down Zexion's chest.

Zexion moaned loudly as Marluxia dipped his tongue in the human's bellybutton. The pinkette was growing harder every second because of the little moans and groans the other made.

Marluxia trailed his fingertips across the waistband of Zexion's blue leather shorts and hooked his finger underneath the band.

He pulled the other's shorts off in one motion, exposing his hardened manhood. Marluxia leaned down and licked a teasing line down the length of Zexion's cock.

In response, the blunette shivered and leaned his body towards Marluxia. The angel put his hands on the inside of Zexion's thighs, spreading them farther apart as he swirled his tongue around the head of the blunette's cock and started to engulf every inch of him.

When he felt Marluxia's warm mouth, Zexion moaned and thrust his lower boy into the pinkette's mouth. Marluxia put his hands on the other's hips as he started to suck softly on Zexion's manhood.

Zexion groaned and after a couple of hard sucks, he came in Marluxia's mouth with a loud shout. Marluxia detached himself from Zexion and swallowed the white liquid in his mouth, soon after giving Zexion a long kiss.

"Marluxia. Fuck me. Please. Take me to _heaven_." Zexion whispered needily. Marluxia smiled and laid a light kiss on Zexion's lips.

The pinkette stood on his knees and slipped off his white shorts, revealed his hardened cock. Marluxia slid himself in between Zexion's legs, holding his thighs apart.

The angel then thrust deep inside Zexion, making him cry out. Marluxia held still for a few seconds before setting a slow rhythm. He gradually got faster and harder, obeying the human beneath him's commands.

Zexion arched forward into Marluxia, locking his hands behind the other's shoulders and let out a loud scream. Marluxia laid his hands flat on the bed and rocked even faster, the bed bumping against the wall.

Marluxia could feel Zexion's hands claw down his perfect back and his legs spasm around his waist. Suddenly, Zexion screamed out, "Ah! Fuck, Marluxia! I'm-I'm gonna-Ah!"

Zexion arched himself against Marluxia and came on their chests.

Marluxia screamed and came as well, a few seconds later. Both men collapsed forward on the bed, sweaty and out of breath.

Eventually, when he was able to move, Marluxia pulled out of Zexion and laid on his back, wincing slightly at the pain.

Zexion had closed his eyes and his breathing had finally returned to normal when he whispered, "Damn...the best sex I've ever had. And it was with an angel! How did I get so lucky?"

"By being your beautiful self." Marluxia replied, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling them closer together.

Zexion smiled and kissed Marluxia's lips, eventually laying back down and fell asleep. Marluxia couldn't sleep, he had so many things on his mind. _How did I finally make a human mine? Does She know about this? What will happen to me?_

Marluxia shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and focused on now, on Zexion in his arms, falling asleep as well.

Marluxia woke up at around 1:00 in the afternoon, still in Zexion's bedroom.

_So I didn't dream it. Zexion's really mine now._ Marluxia smiled and snuggled closer to the blunette in his arms.

Suddenly he felt an odd presence staring at his back. Marluxia turned his head and saw Namine looking down on him, her eyes dark and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Namine...Um..." Marluxia began. "Save it. You and Demyx are in _a lot _of trouble for this little stunt. Demyx with one of Larxene's demons. And you, my Marluxia, with a _human_" Namine sneered at the blunette in Marluxia's arms.

"His name is Zexion. And I think I love him, Namine. Please, don't do this." By now, Marluxia had stepped out of Zexion's arms and stood looking down at Namine.

"You knew what you were doing was wrong, look at your wings! They're turning _black_! I knew I should have kept my eye on that _stupid_ redheaded demon. Let's go Marluxia." Namine said.

Marluxia turned back to give Zexion's forehead a kiss, but Namine grabbed his arm and both disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

_**POV Switch- Zexion**_

Zexion woke up in his bed, his legs and most of his lower body hurting.

_Ow! What the fuck did I do last night?_ Zexion complained to himself. In a rush, the events of last night came back to him and he remembered.

"Marluxia? Marluxia where are you?" Zexion searched the room for the pinkheaded demon who had sex with him last night, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Zexion figured he must have dreamed it up, a really _really_ good wet dream. But then he saw a white feather with the tip black, and he knew it really happened.

_Where did you go Marluxia?_ Zexion thought to himself, holding the feather to his chest.


	3. Now What?

_**Last Time~**_

_Where did you go Marluxia?_ Zexion thought to himself, holding the feather to his chest.

_**Zexion POV**_

He sat like that for a few minutes in silence, just clutching the feather. After a while, Zexion's brain finally processed that his doorbell was ringing.

The blunette set the feather down on his pillow, pulled on his shorts; still unbuttoned, and walked downstairs. "I'm coming!" Zexion yelled at the front door.

When he opened it, his brothers Riku and Kadaj were waiting on the doorstep. "Where have you been? We've been calling you all morning." Riku asked.

Zexion stayed silent for a second before replying, "Oh. I haven't checked my phone since I got home. It's probably somewhere on the floor of my room..."

Riku and Kadaj's eyes widened. "What do you mean it's-" Riku began. "Somewhere on the floor?" Kadaj finished.

Zexion shrugged. "My shorts were on the floor, duh! Maybe my cell fell out when _he_ took them off..."

"Wait, wait, slow down. Who's 'he'? Start from the beginning Zexion." Riku said as he entered his younger's brother's house.

Zexion told them the story- plus Marluxia being an angel. The boys listened in silence, from when Zexion found Marluxia to when he woke up this morning, alone with a feather.

"Huh. I'm not sure what happened to him Zex. Are you positive he didn't just want you for sex?" Riku asked. "No. If he's really an angel, he could have anyone he wanted, but he chose _me_." Zexion argued.

"Maybe he's a half-demon." Kadaj suggested. Riku and Zexion stared at him with black expressions.

"I'm serious y'all! Think about it: angel wings are white. Demon wings are black. But Halfsies have white wings with black tips like your Marluxia did. Most half-demons become full demons because they've done something to anger God. Maybe that's what he did. At least that's what I've heard in stories." Kadaj explained.

Zexion pondered this. "You may be right Kadaj. But I'll never know until he comes back to me." Zexion sat on the couch, his hands covering his face.

"I still can't believe it. You might have had sex with a half-demon last night Zexion!" Riku said. "Ri!" Kadaj hissed as he sat next to his younger brother and shook his head.

_**POV Switch- Marluxia**_

"You two disobeyed the top two rules that govern my angels. NO consorting with humans OR Larxene's demons. You know this!" Namine reprimanded the two half-demons.

"Look Marluxia! Demyx's wings are turning black as well!" She pointed to Demyx's wings on his back and sure enough, the tips of his feathers were black.

Marluxia noticed them when he saw the blonde this morning. The wings, Demyx's saddened face, and messed up hair.

_**Flashback~**_

_Marluxia walked into the Chamber of God with Namine. He saw Demyx's back turned to him, standing in the middle of the room._

_Marluxia was told to stand next to him and wait for a lecture. he looked up and down at Demyx and saw everything._

_"Demyx. You didn't...did you?" Demyx just turned his head and stared at the pinkette with empty aqua eyes._

_"Shit. This is all my fault. If I hadn't wanted Zexion so much, you wouldn't have-" "No Marluxia. It's fine. You know how much I love Axel. It was our choice. Plus it got boring waiting upstairs in one of his guest bedroom listening to y'all," Demyx added with a smile._

_Marluxia smiled back and hugged his best friend, then stood forward when Namine started talking._

_**End Flashback~**_

"I should banish you two for what you've done, but you are Marluxia's best friend and he is my favorite angel. You both have one chance. I don't want you to see that demon or the human again. Do you understand me?" Namine's face was red with controlled anger.

"Yes Namine," Marluxia and Demyx responded.

"Nami c'mon. Your stressed out. Let me give you a nice long bubble bath." Namine's angel servant/girlfriend, Xion, said, laying a hand on her arm.

Marluxia and Demyx glanced at each other and asked, "May we go?"

Namine waved her hand in dismissal and the two half-demons ran out of there. When they were out of hearing range, Demyx said, "I have to tell Axel. Larxene won't care if I see him."

"Wait Demyx. She said for us to not see Axel or Zexion again. Do you want Her to banish you?" Marluxia said, gripping his friend's wrist.

"I don't care what She does to me! What if She decides to _hurt_ Axel?" Demyx suddenly burst out, jerking his wrist out of Marluxia's hand.

"I wouldn't be able to bear that..." the blonde angel said, quieter this time.

Marluxia sighed and his feathers twitched, "Fine. C'mon let's go. I think I know where I could find him." Demyx looked at the pinkheaded angel with a huge smile across his face and followed Marluxia down the hall and flew down to Earth to a strip bar.


	4. Wings

_**Last Time~**_

_Marluxia sighed and his feathers twitched, "Fine. C'mon let's go. I think I know where I could find him." Demyx looked at the pinkheaded angel with a huge smile across his face and followed Marluxia down the hall and flew down to Earth to a strip bar._

_**Marluxia POV**_

Demyx and I stopped a block away from Red Trinity, the sister bar/club to Guilty Sins. Why are they sister bars you ask?

Well they're both owned by the same guy or, in this case, girl. Larxene owns them.

Hardly anyone knows who she really is except for her strippers and bartenders. All the customers that go there are human though.

Demyx and I folded our wings and appeared human as we walked right past the two bouncers talking.

"Vince, Zack." I said, nodding to each of them.

We were then met with a rush of heat that felt like it had a pulse of it's own that was in time with the techno music blasting through the place.

I grabbed Demyx's wrist to avoid being separated and led the blonde to the bar, multi-colored strobe lights showing them the way.

"Come here often?" Demyx asked over the roar of the music when we sat down on two bar stools. "Only when I get tired of Namine's nagging," I said, a grin spreading across my face.

I turned to the bartender and asked, "Hey! Do you know where I could find-" I stopped when a dark blue eye, the other covered by light blue bangs, met with mine.

_What?_ I thought. Outwardly I said, "Zexion?" The bartender laughed and said, "Ha! No, I'm not Zexi. I'm his cousin, Ienzo."

I really looked at Ienzo then, and even though thy looked really similar, there distinct differences between him and Zexion. As I scanned him, I saw that Ienzo and him shared a taste in fashion.

Ienzo wore a skin-tight black shirt with the sleeves cut off, neon pink and green glow necklaces, bright green leather pants, and checkered Vans.

"Oh. Sorry. Cousins, huh? I woulda never known." I said jokingly. I stuck my hand out then, "I'm Marluxia, this voiceless stick here is my friend Demyx." I added the last with a small nudge to Demyx's shoulder.

"Marluxia? Demyx?" Ienzo asked questioningly. He suddenly leaned in and asked, "Are you two...like Larxene and Kairi?"

I assumed even the human employees knew what she was, her Hellishness and her little redheaded girlfriend.

"Yeah. Is she here with Axel by any chance?" I asked, remembering why we came in the first place, "Yeah. That way." Ienzo said, pointing to the other side of the bar to a black door that said '_AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY_' in big red letters.

"Thanks Ienzo." I said, taking hold of Demyx's wrist again and turned to walk away. "Hey wait! How do you know my cousin?" Ienzo called suddenly, but it was swallowed up as another song blasted through the speakers.

I was fixen to open the door when the door when I looked back at Ienzo and saw him talking to a tall, lean silverette, her hair down past her shoulders looking my way.

Scratch that, _he_ watched me, the pinkette decided since he had a flat chest and muscular arms.

I turned, opened the door and walked through, Demyx practically attached to my hip. I looked to the desk on the other side of the room to see Larxene, a girl with very short bleach blonde hair that was tucked behind her ears and had acid green eyes looking devilishly at the beautiful redhead sitting atop her desk, Kairi.

On a chair next to Larxene and Kairi was Axel, his face in his hands. In about three seconds, Axel's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, locked onto Demyx, and he automatically leaped up to tackle the blonde.

"Hello Marluxia, Demyx. It's nice to see you two." Kairi said from the desk, turning her icy blue eyes on us.

"Yes it is," Larxene added. "How is Namine? Is she still shoving her rules down y'all's throats?" Larxene asked.

Demyx was too preoccupied trying to get Axel off him so I answered, "Yeah, she is. It's getting pretty tiring after decades of it."

Larxene shook her head and stood up, "I _told_ her she should let her angels be unrestricted like my demons are." With that last she laid a kiss on Kairi's lips and sighed.

"Enough about Her, why do I get this chance to see two of Her favorite ang-oops! I mean _half-demons_ on earth, hm?" Larxene said, her green eyes sparking.

"We came to see Axel and ask him a favor," Demyx said, finally getting up off the floor.

"Is that it? Well boys, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to be alone with my Kairi now. It's nice to see you two again. And tell Namine," Larxene added, smirking evilly. "About our bet, _I'm winning_."

After that she returned her attention back to Kairi, waving her hand at me, Axel and Demyx. Larxene had Kairi trapped in a lip-lock and the redheaded demon didn't mind a bit when we left the room back into the club.

I didn't realize how virtually sound proof that room was until I stepped into the heat of people dancing. "Let's go this way," I muttered, grabbing hold of Demyx's wrist again and led him and Axel back to the bar.

When we were safe at the bar, Axel asked, "What are you two doing here?" Demyx smiled and gave him another hug.

"Just what we told Larxene. We came to ask you a favor, actually it's more of a request Axel." Demyx shot me a look that said 'Can we talk alone?'.

I nodded my head and Demyx led Axel to the side of the dance floor in the shadows. I leaned my back on the bar and an my hands through my long pink hair, thinking about Zexion.

_Damn...I wonder what he's doing right now..._

"Marluxia, right?" A male voice said to my left. I peered through my long pink bangs to meet the blue-grey eyes of the silverette that had talked to Ienzo earlier.

"Yeah. Who're you?" I asked as I stood up straight. "Riku Miyano, one of Zexion's older brothers."

I broke out into a smile when he mentioned Zexion's name. "How is he? Is he okay? Does hem iss me?" I asked Riku quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, he wants to know if you-" A scream from the dance floor cut off when Riku was about to say. Everyone made a circle around a certain part of the dance floor off to the side.

I pushed my way forward to see Demyx on his knees and Axel beside him, freaking out. But the thing I noticed most, the reason why everyone stood at least twelve feet away from them, was Demyx's pitch black demon wings, stretched to their full length.

Every single human in the room had their eyes locked on the wings, their mouths gaping.

One of Larxene's demons, Yuffie I think her name is, ran to her office. I broke through the crowd and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Dem, we should get out of here _now_. Before Larxene or Namine comes. Ax, help me get him up." Me and Axel each put one of Demyx's arms over our shoulders and I whispered, "Dem. Dem, fold your wings. We won't be able to get through the door otherwise."

Demyx nodded and folded his wings.

"A-all I did w-was tell Axel th-that I l-love him..." Demyx whispered glancing toward Axel. The redheaded demon smiled weakly as we finally got through the crowd of humans to the door leading outside.

I shifted all of the new demon's weight on Axel's shoulders while I let go to open the door. When they went through and I was fixen to close the door to the bar, Riku motioned for us to go to the alley next to the bar to wait for him.

I nodded once in his direction and turned my back on the now silent club/bar.

**xxXxx**

Me and Axel set Demyx against the brick wall of Red Trinity. "Dem? Demyx, are you okay?" I asked, holding my friend's head up.

"Yeah Marly. I'm not dying, I just turned into a demon," Demyx said weakly, trying to smile. Axel chuckled, "Hm. That's my Demyx, always putting on a brave face."

With that, Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and nuzzled into the blonde's neck.

I heard footsteps coming from the street and i turned to see Riku walking lowly towards us. "Marluxia? Can I talk to you?"

Axel shot a glance my way, but I waved off his question and walked closer to Riku. "Yeah?" I asked Riku.

Riku looked into my blue eyes, a look of pleading. "Go by Zex's house, please. He called in to work today and he's at the house with our brother Kadaj. I came her to Trinity and to Sins because I know about Larxene. He really wants to see you Marluxia."

I nodded my head in response. _Damn it, how could you have left him alone?_ I scolded myself.

"Okay. I'll go over there as soon as I take care of my friend, you saw what happened in there," I said, looking over my shoulder to Demyx and Axel.

"Yeah sure. Okay." Riku said, eyes on Demyx.

"Riku! Come back inside! It's chilly out here!" a young voice said from the beginning of the alleyway. My eyes shot forward to see the silhouettes of 3 figures outlined in red light that came from the sign for the bar.

"I'll be right there Sora! Take Reno and Roxas back inside!" Riku called over his shoulder, beginning to turn away.

At the sound of Roxas' name, both Demyx and Axel's heads shot up, looking their way. Axel stood up and squinted into the darkness. "R-Roxas?"

Demyx grabbed for his coat but missed as the redheaded demon made his way forward. "Roxas Strife?"

The boy with blonde spikes looked at Axel in surprise. "A-Axel?"

"Rox, you KNOW this demon?" The tallest of the three boys, another redhead like Axel, asked.

"Yeah...I used to be..." Roxas stopped in the middle of the sentence, burying his face in Reno's shoulder.

"My human consort..." Axel whispered.


	5. The Bet

_**Last Time~**_

_"Yeah...I used to be..." Roxas stopped in the middle of the sentence, burying his face in Reno's shoulder._

_"My human consort..." Axel whispered._

_**Marluxia POV**_

I looked back and forth between Roxas and Axel, and then back to Demyx.

"Axel..._this human_ is the reason you...?" I started but stopped as I got a glare from the human redhead. "Guess he has a thing for redhead's huh?"

Axel looked at Reno's face hard before saying, "Yeah...guess so." Axel shook his head, turned, and walked back to where Demyx was sitting against the building.

"C'mon Rox, let's go inside. You coming Riku, Sora?" Reno asked, his arm draped lazily across the blonde's shoulders.

Riku and Sora followed the other two inside the bar, leaving me, Axel and Demyx outside.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated.

"Demyx, let's get outta here. Can you walk?"

Demyx stood up, using the wall to lift himself up, and steadied himself on two legs. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, brushing off Axel's cautious hands.

Axel sighed softly and let his hands go limp at his sides. _What did he expect? That Demyx would be happy about the whole awkward situation that just went on?_ i thought to myself.

Sensing Axel's feeling of defeat, Demyx took the redhead's hand into his own and squeezed gently.

Axel grinned and led Demyx out of the alley behind me, but stopped short because I was frozen in my tracks by a pair of menacing ice blue eyes.

"What did I say about _that demon_?" Namine hissed, shooting daggers at Demyx and Axel. Her eyes suddenly flared red for a split second before shrieking, "WHAT HAPPENED TO DEMYX?"

I figured she would know when one of her angels crossed over to Larxene, but I didn't think she'd pick it up that quickly. "Umm...I would say it's not what you think it is, but it is."

Demyx suddenly stood up straight, still holding on to Axel's hand, before saying, "Enough Namine. I didn't want it to come to this, but I love Axel. I'm willing to do anything for him."

"Even become a no-good, dirty, rotten DEMON?" Namine shrieked, throwing her hands up to the sky and stood directly in front of Demyx.

But Demyx never flinched from her rage. Instead he looked at her cold, angry eyes and stated, "Yes. _And there's nothing you can do about it_." Demyx hissed that last line between his teeth, looking down at the small blonde.

"Oh come now, Namine. See what happens when you force them?" A slick female voice said from behind us.

_More people? Damn!_ I thought as I turned to see Larxene, partially hidden by the shadows of the club, Kairi by her side.

"Larxene..." Namine whispered, backing up a step before standing her ground. "What are you doing here? This is all your fault. If you could CONTROL your demons, none of this would have-"

"FYI, Namine, in case you forgot, I OWN this club. Plus, it's none of my business what my demons do. They do as they please, a tactic you refused to adopt too. I just want my Axel to be happy. And if he chooses to be with Demyx, that's alright by me." Larxene interrupted, putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

The blonde demon looked at his new master in relief, glad to be accepted. "Another new addition? My, Larx, we really are winning 'the bet'," Kairi said, glancing at Namine.

"What's this 'bet' you two keep talking about Larxene? Kairi?" I asked, looking between the two.

Larxene's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, "Oh? Namine never told you? You'd think she'd at least tell her favorite angel about the little bet she made CENTURIES ago."

"Larxene. No. They don't need to know. Only Xion and Selphie do, and that's all that NEEDS to know." Namine said, her voice lowered but still full of anger.

"It's not good to keep secrets from your subordinates y'know. I've told all of my favorite demons about it, and you've only told two angels? Poor judgment, Namine. That's the reason why your losing and I'm winning," Larxene said slyly, running a hand through Kairi's long, red hair.

"Will someone tell me what the details of this bet are?" I said, getting very annoyed.

Namine sighed and explained: "Centuries ago, me and Larxene made a bet. It was to see which one of us could have more human souls as a demon or an angel. Lately, alot of people have been going to Larxene. Including Axel and Demyx. I'm losing..."

Me, Demyx, and Axel all stood in the alleyway with our mouths open in shock. "Is this just a GAME to you two? Is that the reason why both of you send demons and angels to Earth to influence the humans here?" I asked, outraged.

"Marluxia, it's much more complex than that. I don't expect you to understand our motives." Namine answered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I get it! Your just toying with everyone aren't you? It's all a game to you. Larxene, why did you agree to this?" I asked, turning my attention to the tall blonde.

Larxene shrugged her shoulders and said, "I like competition. I really do love all of my demons though. I would never let any harm come to them. I won't lose to Namine. It's as simple as that."

"What about all of the half-demons there are? Which of you gets them?" I asked, wondering what will happen to me.

"It just depends on whether they choose to obey my rules or decide to grovel at Larxene's feet," Namine sneered.

"You know they don't do that. You're just being sour because you don't want to admit that I was right about how to rule over them. I told you your methods would be your downfall, but you didn't want to listen. Now you'll have to pay the consequences soon." Larxene said, smirking at Namine.

"No. I will NOT lose." Namine said, turning. "Come on, Marluxia. Let's go back home." She reached out for my hand, but i pulled back and stood next to Demyx and Axel.

"Marluxia. Let's go. NOW." Namine reached for me again, but I had stepped too far back.

"Namine, I'm done. I'm not going back with you. I love Zexion. And though he's a human, I don't care what you think. If the only way I can finally be free of you and be with him is to side with Larxene, then so be it. I no longer belong to you."

After I finished the last sentence, I suddenly felt a searing pain spread across my back and I felt something tighten around my neck. I screamed in pain and collapsed, folding into myself.

I spread my pure white wings out to their full length and started to flap them uselessly. I felt a strange wave of pain spread from where my wings connected to my shoulder blades all the way to the tips of my feathers.

The choking sensation went away as the pain in my back subsided. When I finally opened my eyes, I didn't even remember closing them, I looked from side to side, catching a glimpse of jet black demon wings.

_Are those MY wings?_ I thought, twitching the ends.

I looked behind me to see Larxene, Kairi, Axel, and Demyx backed up out of range of the my wings. Ahead of me, Namine had her blue eyes on my wings, widened in shock.

"No...Marluxia...you don't know what you've just done." She gave me one last, pained look and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Larxene started laughing, her head thrown back. After a while, she gradually stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Aah, I'm sorry. Namine's just so ridiculous."

I tucked my wings against my back again and glanced at Demyx and Axel who just shook their heads in confusion at me.

"I originally came out here to see how Demyx was doing, but I see he's in good care. Marluxia too. If you three need my help for anything, I'll always be in my office here at Red Trinity." Larxene rubbed my shoulder softly and started to lead Kairi towards the back of the club to a door that I didn't notice before.

"Keep out of trouble you guys~" were her parting words as she closed the hidden back door.

I rolled my shoulders back 'cause I could feel a bit of the pain that tortured me earlier. "So we going or what? We can't let this set us back."

Axel and Demyx looked at me with confused looks. I sighed and reminded them, "Zexion, remember? I have to go check on him."

"Ohh yea..." Axel and Demyx said simultaneously. As we turned to fly to Zexion's house, I thought _What did Namine mean by 'You don't know what you've just done'? She makes no sense._

I shook my head and focused on the way to Zexion's house where my blunette lover and his brother were waiting for me.

**xxXxx**

_**In Heaven~**_

"Damn it! Marluxia wasn't supposed to love that human! Is Larxene right?" Namine stressed, pacing her large bedroom, Xion sitting on her bed.

"Are you doubting your decision, Nami? You could always call off the bet y'know," Xion said quietly, wrapping her arms around Namine's waist to pull the blonde closer.

"Should I? I don't know anymore. Marluxia was my favorite angel...and I lost him to her." Namine said quietly.

Xion kissed Namine softly on the lips and whispered, "Sleep on it Namine. Tomorrow you'll have a clearer head and then you can make your decision."

Namine smiled gently at the black-haired angel and sighed. "You're right. I'll know in the morning."

With that, her and Xion climbed into a big white king-sized bed and turned out the lights.


	6. Reunion

_**Last Time~**_

_Xion kissed Namine softly on the lips and whispered, "Sleep on it Namine. Tomorrow you'll have a clearer head and then you can make your decision."_

_Namine smiled gently at the black-haired angel and sighed. "You're right. I'll know in the morning."_

_With that, her and Xion climbed into a big white king-sized bed and turned out the lights._

_**Marluxia POV**_

_**On Earth~**_

"So he's a relative of yours? That's so weird!"

Axel had just told me and Demyx that Reno, the guy who's with Roxas now, is one of his multiple great-grandsons.

_No wonder they looked so much alike._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah...but oh well. Roxas is happy with him, and I have Demyx now," Axel said happily, holding Demyx's hand while flying side by side.

"Look there's Zexion's house," I said pointing to the two story house I slept in last night.

We landed on the sidewalk leading up to the house, tucked in our black wings, and rang the doorbell.

A tall silverette, face similar to Riku's, opened the door, "Marluxia?"

"Are you Riku and Zexi's brother? And yes, I'm Marluxia." The silverette blinked his eyes up and down at me and then turned to stare at Demyx and Axel.

"Yeah...I'm Kadaj. Come in, Zexi's being freaking out since this morning." Kadaj moved aside to let us in the house.

I turned the corner leading into the living room to find Zexion, his head down in his hands, his knees brought up to his chest.

Everyone behind me stayed in the entryway as I walked silently forward, placing a hand softly on Zexion's shoulder.

"Zexion?"

He raised his head to look at me, tears shining on the end of his eyelashes. "Marluxia?"

He stared at for me for a few seconds longer, to be sure I was there, before he threw his arms around my neck and kissed me hard.

He broke away several seconds later to breathe. "Well, it's good to see you too, Zexi," I said, a little breathless myself, with a crooked smile.

"Where have you been? I thought you were never coming back..."Zexion said quietly.

"Of course I was going to come back. I would never leave you intentionally," I said, cupping Zexion's face in between my hands.

Zexion smiled a small smile and lightly kissed my lips. I then noticed his smile disappear as his eyes widened when he saw something behind my shoulder.

"What's- ioh/i." I looked behind me to see my new jet-black wings and Zexion's hand reaching out to touch the feathers.

"What happened," Zexion asked as he stroked the top feathers. "I just...said some things I shouldn't have," I shot a look to Axel and Demyx, then returned my attention to the blunette.

Zexion smiled gently and said, "All that matters is that you're here. Now, I think introductions are in order here." The last was said with a look to Demyx and Axel, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"This is my best friend, Demyx, and his consort, Axel," I said, gesturing to the blonde, then the redhead.

Both demons grinned and greeted Zexion.

"You said 'consort', does that mean they're dating? Or they're lovers," the blunette questioned. "In a way, yes," I smiled. Under my breath, I whispered, "The 'lover' part is certainly true."

I felt what I was sure was one of their hands slap across the back of my head, "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"I heard you, y'know," Axel said, his wings twitching out a bit. I caught Zexion looking at them and said, "By the way, Axel and Demyx are demons too. Just FYI."

Suddenly, a green-haired whirlwind burst through the door and shrieked, "Zexi!" Kadaj and Zexion chorused, "Angela?"

"Oh Zexi, I was so worried about you!" Angela threw her arms around her neck and hugged him tight.

She then slapped his arm lightly and scolded, "Why didn't you come in to work today? Me and Rikku were worried sick! We thought you had- "

She stopped suddenly when she noticed us in the room. "Umm, Zexi? Who're they," she asked quietly. "Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, this is one of my co-workers at Guilty Sins, Angela."

I looked at her closer and realized that I recognized her, "Aren't you also his adopted sister?"

Zexion looked at me, surprised, "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, I have my ways," I said with a crooked smile. "He's unbelievable," I heard someone mutter.

"Nooo, I'm an angel, well no scratch that, a demon."

Angela turned to Zexion and said, "Demons, Zex? Really? I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." That last was said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"Well you don;t have to worry. Zexion's in good hands," I said as I wrapped an arm around the blunette's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"I see that. Well I'd better get back to the club. I'm on break right now, so yeah. Plus I gotta tell Rikku you're alright. Well, bye bye everyone." She hugged her brothers and went out the door, shutting it behind her.

"That was...strange," Kadaj said after a while. "A l'il bit yeah," Axel agreed.

"I suggest we all go to sleep, 'cause it late and I'm sure this one hasn't slept all day," I said, lightly squeezing Zexion's shoulders.

Everyone nodded their heads and went upstairs. Axel and Demyx stayed in one guest bedroom, Kadaj stayed in another, and Zexion and I had his big bedroom all to ourselves.

We settled on his bed and he immediately climbed into my lap, undoing my clothes. "Zex, no. You need sleep, it's almost sunrise," I said as I grasped his wrists and gently slid him off my lap.

Zexion stuck his lip out in a pout and I smiled, my eyes softening. I claimed his lips in a soft kiss and settled him onto his side.

He turned with his back to me and I wrapped my arms around him possessively. A while later, I could feel the steady, deep breathing of my human sleeping.

I placed a kiss on his soft hair, and drifted off to sleep myself.

_**Next Morning~**_

_"Marluxia! Get down here!_"

I opened my eyes and covered them after the sun hit me right in the face. I groaned and rolled over, instantly smelling the musky scent that was Zexion.

"_Marluxia!_"

I bolted upright when I realized the voice calling me was Demyx. I gently shook Zexion awake and we went downstairs, stumbling a bit because we were still half asleep.

We straightened up at the bottom of the stairs because a small blonde girl, her hands folded in front of her, was standing in the middle of the living room, a black-haired girl behind her.

"Namine? Xion?"


End file.
